The Wolf and the Shadower.
The Wolf and the Shadower is the Eighth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc it is also the Start of the "Enforcer Ranger" Arc following the end of the "Search For The Groovy Ranger" Arc. Synopsis With The Team Complete, Zerak does everything in his power to keep them from fully forming before having to leave for his Sardovian Flu Shot, Leaving Roarshar In Charge, meanwhile a dark and sinister part of Zeran's Past is coming back to haunt him. Episode The Team had been made! It took sometime but finally, after so many months, The Groovy Rangers had been formed. The war had taken a turn better than Zeran could've hoped...they could possibly win this War! However, that was not the only thing going on. Meanwhile in another part of the world, in Vietnam a war had been going on, gunfire was heard as a bullet was fired piercing a young man though the shoulder. "GAH!!!" The voice shouted dropping to one knee holding his arm. It was a young man in the USA military uniform he was a sergeant right now, this was Landon Chiang, part of the legendary Chiang family. "MAN DOWN!" Another voice shouted as one of his allies raced to his side. "Landon are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine Joshua God damn it that hurt!" Landon growled. "Alright Landon it looks like you will regain feeling in that arm in a few weeks but, I'm going to have to send you home." He stated. "But, Sir." Landon started. "No buts Landon, your not at your best both physically or mentally my friend, as your CO and friend, I am sending you home." Tyler stated. "Yes Sir..." Landon grumbled. "Pack your things my friend." Tyler stated with a sigh. Back at San Fransisco we join the rangers after having met with Zeran about what was going on but, The others needed time to think before they would decide as Leon was on his way to home still thinking over everything that had just gotten down however, when he arrived, HIS HOUSE WAS ON FIRE?!. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Leon questioned racing forward as he saw some fireman trying to put the house out. "What happened here?!" Leon question. "We aren't sure the house caught on fire out of the blue we haven't had time to evacuate." The fireman explained. "Leave that to me." Leon countered racing into the house coughing. 'Is this the butchers doing, is he really willing to go this far?' Leon questioned. While this was going on meanwhile with Jeremy he was walking home before suddenly, time around him began to slow down as Jeremy got in defensive position looking around before a lighting bolt struck down as Jeremy backed up. "Hello, Jeremy Gatts." Zerak's voice echoed as Jeremy looked and glared. "Butcher.." Jeremy stated. "Now, now lets not get hostile I just wish to talk." Zerak commented. Jeremy slowly rose up dropping the guard briefly but kept a very suspicious look. "Look Mr. Gatts I know what my brother told you but, you've got it all wrong, I am not a destroyer I simply want to save this world from the true evil of this world." Zerak explained. "Is that so..." Jeremy said with a roll of his eyes. "Yes what good has Free Will done but cause pain destruction and death to the masses, don't you see Jeremy, Free Will is the enemy!" Zerak commented as he smirked holding out his hand. "Join me boy, you could make a difference in the new order.." Zerak stated. Jeremy walked forward and looked like he was about to Shake Zerak's hand before smirking and Nailed the butcher with a knee right to the stomach. "GAH!" Zerak called out falling down holding his stomach. "There's your awnser butcher, I may have been unsure before but, hearing you all I can picture is that monster hitler, so thank you, you just made my answer to Zeran that much easier." Jeremy growled. "Hehehe, you've made a DANGEROUS enemy today Mr. Gatts and I suggest you look for your friend Leon HAHAHAHA!" Zerak laughed before disappearing into the sky as time resumed back to normal. "The hell does Leon have to do with anything?" Jeremy questioned to himself. "I got a bad feeling about this, I better find Leon and Fast." Jeremy stated zooming off, meanwhile with Leon's house Jeremy had just arrived as he had gotten his parents out of the hom coughing. "SIS?! SISTER WHERE ARE YOU?!" Leon shouted as a certian dark laugh echoed through the ears of Leon and Jeremy. When they turned around Zerak was standing there holding Leon's sister, Maggie. "BIG BROTHER!" She screamed. "MAGGIE! LET HER GO BUTCHER!" Leon snapped. "Oh I Will but on, one condition Mr. Whatley" Zerak stated with a small smirk. "And what's that?!" Leon snapped. "Gather your team and all of you hand of your power coins to ME." Zerak laughed as Leon and Jeremy's eyes widdened. "And then and ONLY then will I surender your sister!" Zerak stated as the dark laugh and sinister grin was present throughout his body. "And what if we refuse?!" Jeremy snapped. "Well, I guess the clan will claim another life." Zerak laughed. "Your a monster butcher!" Leon growled. "I prefer the phrase savior." Zerak said with a small smile. "Come on man we gotta get Zeran's help." Jeremy said as Leon nodded. "Right let's move." Leon stated as the two took off leaving Leon's parents completely confused at the moment. At the park, Zeran, Royce, Kaitlyn, Winnie and Francine were talking before Leon and Jeremy arrived panting. "Leon, Jeremy? Boys you two look like you've seen a ghost." Zeran commented. "Worse...your brother..." Leon panted as Zeran's face quickly went serious. "What happened?" Zeran questioned. "He has my sister, if we don't all hand over the coins he will hand my sister over to the clan to have her killed." Leon explained. "I see....give me one second.." Zeran said slowly walking to the side before suddenly they all heard cursing in a different language from Zeran as they all sweat dropped. "Alright..." Zeran said coming back slowly adjusting himself after the cursing. "So THATS how my brother wants to play well than, hehehe I guess the renowned tormentor of evil will have to come out than brother you wanna use the klan, fine I have WAYS of dealing with them!" Zeran said with a smirk. “Wait you’ve dealt with the Klan before?” Leon questioned. “Yes boy, but none of the times have been pretty FOR THEM!” Zeran said with a grin. "Zeran might I make a suggestion?" Francine asked. "Sure girl, what is it?" Zeran asked as Francine bent down whispering as Zeran nodded before a big old smirk came across the wizard's face. "Oh Francine that is PERFECT! HEH! HEH! HEH!" Zeran laughed as Leon on Jeremy blinked. "Uh whats going on?" Jeremy asked as Francine held her hand out with a smirk. "Let me see the coins guys, The butcher isn't gonna know what hit him." Francine said with a big old smirk on her face oh the plans that Francine had to out smart the butcher here were just too good to pass up. Twenty-Four hours had passed and low and behold the rangers met with Zerak at the location as the Butcher arrived with Maggie in tow. "BIG BROTHER!" She screamed as Leon tightened his fists in anger before Francine put a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "Alright Butcher, the coins are here." Leon stated holding out a case as Zerak smirked. "Smart boy, bring them here and we can do the exchange." Zerak stated as Leon slowly walked forward handing the case to him opened as Zerak saw each Coin and smirked before nodding at the KKK who pushed his sister forward as Leon walked downwards with his sister. "HAHAHAHA! YES! WITH THIS FREE WILLS DESTRUCTION IS ONE STEP CLOSER TO COMPLETION!" Zerak laughed as Francine had this all to telling smirk on her face. “By the way Butcher, for someone to claim to be the most brilliant mind in the universe You feel right into the biggest surprise in history but first, ZERAN THE CLAN NOW!” Francine shouted. "See ya later brother!" Zeran said teleporting everyone away. "What is my brother up to-" Zeran questioned before POP! as Zerak's as his face went dark. "Why do I feel like I've just been played." He said looking up and SPLAT a pie landed on Zerak as nothing seemed to happen at first as he brushed himself off before he broke out into a rash. It finally hit the butcher. "BANNNNA CREAAAAAM! BROTHER!!!" Zerak screamed at the top of his lungs panting. "Well at least I got the co- Wait a moment.." He said picking one of them up realizing they were Chocolate coins?!. "HAMPTON!!!!" Zerak screamed. Back at the command center Zeran fell over laughing like a mad man. "OH GOD THAT WAS PEFECT HAHAHAHAH!" Zeran laughed holding his ribs. "Uh Mr. Smith no offense, you are one sadistic you know what." Royce commented. "Yes I am...to the villians HEHEHEHE!" Zeran laughed as he slowly got up. "Whoa..." Maggie muttered looking around at the command center as Zeran let out a DOH!. "Just glad Zordon Sensei is not here or id be getting a big lecture." He muttered. "Maggie listen to me, this was not my intetion but you must sware to me what you see here, ABSOLUTE SECRECY!" Zeran stated as Maggie Saluted. "Girl Scouts honor!" She said as Zeran sighed. "Oh thank goodness a girl scout also when you get back can you get me some info on those girl scout cookies." Zeran asked as Maggie let out a devious smirk. "Let me get back to you on that." She grinned as she skipped away to leave the command center. "Zeran you REALLY shouldn't of said anything." Leon muttered. "Why do I have this feeling ive changed this girl's destiny in a strange way." Zeran questioned. "Now about the clans man Zeran?" Francine asked. "Leave them to me kiddies HEHEHEHE!" Zeran laughed. Zeran looked over the clans man as Zeran crossed his arm. "Well, well, well I know those clans men..." Zeran muttered. "You do?" Leon questioned. "I do, well Robert Huliy well robby boy it looks like our paths cross again HEHEHEHE!" Zeran laughed. Zeran teleported away as the he reappeared in front of them as the Klans got ready to charging him. "GET THAT JACKASS!" One man shouted. "Alright boys your funeral." Zeran said. At the commander center the rangers heard screams of pain and watched on. "UH Winnie, is a human spleen supposed to bend like that?" Kaitlyn questioned. Winnie was shivering her face a sickly green. "Uh no..." She muttered as all the rangers flinched. Kaitlyn shivered. "Note to self never get on the bad side of Mr. Smith." Kaitlyn muttered. "AMEN TO THAT SISTER!" Both Leon and Jeremy said in unision. Zeran wiped his hands as the Klansmen were bloody battered and bruised as he turned to Robbie. "Alright Robbie Boy. heres how this is gonna go. Your gonna turn yourself in and confense you were responsible for the fire at the Whatley residence." Zeran said with a grin as Robbie groaned. "And what if I refuse you bleeding hart liberal bastard." Robbie commented. "Then we will have a repeat of mariner bay and I will show you how nasty I can be and do you REALLY want a repeat of what happened?" Zeran comment with an innocent smile. Robbie growled before standing up. "Fine! But, trust me Smith THIS ISN'T OVER!" Robbie growled. "Yeah yeah blah blah blah vengeance will be yours yeah yeah, go tell it to someone who cares, that is of course..." Zeran commented raising his finger as electricity formed in it. "Unless you and your clans men wanna play some more." Zeran grinned. Slowly the Klansmen got to their feat, tried to look threatening as Zeran just smiled before the Klansmen turned around and ran away screaming like little girls. As they ran away Zeran mock pouted. "No one wants to play with me WHAAAAA!" Zeran cried before smirking and teleported back to the command center. "Now that was Fu FU AAACHHOOOO!" Zeran sneased. "You okay Mr. Smith?" Leon questioned. "huh, a bit of a sneeze there, nothing to worry about." Zeran muttered. "Hmmm did I go to Mystica, I seriously hope so..." Zeran grumbled. Meanwhile at the Steven Residence. One, Jeffery Stevens was working on some strange device as it began going haywire shooting a portal open as five individuals VERY FAMILIAR to Zeran emerged. "OOF! Enforce Rangers everyone accounted for?" Came the voice of the Red Ranger, Raymar. "Everyones here Boss." Zake commented. "Raymar, are we out of that prison cell, I'm getting thirsty..." Sabrina groaned. "Where are- UGH! ITS A MAN! FILTHY DOG!" Came the voice of Jennifer glaring towards Stevens. "At ease Girl, I don't even think we are in our same time anymore Raymar." Benn stated looking around. "What...time are we even in?" Zeke questioned. "YOU! Old Man! Where the hell are we ANSWER ME!" Raymar snapped grabbing Professor Stevens by the collar. "I greet you in peace? Clatabacto nitop?" Jeffery said. "Clatobakto what?" Raymar questioned. "HEY! Raymar, take a lookie here at this calendar." Benn stated. "1967? GAH! We're on Planet Earth, In the Sixties! GROSS!" Raymar scoffed. "All those ideas of peace and harmony EWW!" Jennifer growled. "There is some good news they were experimenting with some drugs if I can get a hold of that, I can make some seriously potent stuff." Benn commented. "Bad News Boss, based on what im seeing on our morphers The Candle Project is still in effect." Zeke stated. "SON OF @#$%! THAT DAMN WIZARD!" Raymar growled. "Raymar, I hate that wizard, I wanna drink his blood..." Sabrina muttered. "We will in due time let's get out of here, but for now! We will need you in the future so...Jennifer tie him up and throw him in that closet." Raymar ordered and Jennifer picked up a rope and smirked. "Awww but, cant I just skin him alive and cut off his privates?" Jennifer groaned. "We are in the sixties now girl, that will kill him and we need him alive." Raymar commented. "Your luck old man that we need you alive otherwise I'd take great pleasure in making you squeal." She said spitting in his face. "Filthy Male!" She said slowly tying him up before throwing him into the closet as they headed outside. Meanwhile up in space Groarke slowly approached Zerak. "Zerak." Groarke said nodded. "Groarke what do I owe your attendance today?" Zerak questioned. "Yes, I'm going to need your help with the monster today the Tenga's are well, they are currently in what we call "Mating Season" with the birds." Groarke stated. "Mat- Oh, OH!" Zerak said his face flushed a shade of red. "I So did NOT Need to know that, very well Groarke leave this to me." Zerak stated turning around towards his Dark Fortress. Inside the Fortress Roarshar appeared. "Master, uh before we begin have you gotten your shot yet, it is that time again." Roarshar commented. "OF COURSE! The rangers are ripe for the picking and the Sardovin Flu season just happens to be around the corner, me and my luck..." Zerak growled. "I will handle the monster Master, you go ahead and get going." Roarshar stated as Zerak noddeded. "Very well I shall leave earth in your capable hands." Zerak said zooming off. "Now than Power Rangers you want to play this game FINE! SHADOW WARRIORS!" Rorshar shouted as multiple shadow looking assassins appeared with a bow as Roarshar extended his hand out chanting some ancient words before letting out a loud HA!!! from the smoke once it cleared emerged a strange wolf looking creature wielding a broadsword as it let out a howl as if it was ready to do battle. "Shadow Warriors meet Fenirs, Fenirs you see this picture." Roarshar said as he held up a picture of the groovy rangers who sniffed the picture and nodded. "Go, find them with the Shadow Warriors and destroy them!" Roarshar ordered as the wolf let out a roar teleporting with the Rangers. At the command center Francine felt Zeran's head. "Zeran your burning up, are you sure your okay?" Francine questioned. "I'm fine Francine most i'll have to do is take a few days off and i'll be in tip top shape." Zeran said with a small grinned before the command center went haywire as the alarm went off as all the rangers turned to the viewing globe. "What the what are those foot soldiers?" Francine questioned. "Shadow Warriors...Zerak's dealy assassin soldiers, I was afraid of this, with the Tenga's in mating season Zerak is using the big guns hate to say it Rangers but, Fighting them unmorphed isn't an option morph up!" Zeran ordered. "Alright but first." Francine said turning towards Leon and Jeremy. "Hate to put you on the spot but, we need an answer." Francine explained as Leon and Jeremy looked at each other and nodded. "After what the butcher did to my soul brother..count me in." Jeremy stated. "The Butcher has just messed with the wrong family I'm down!" Leon stated as Francine nodded. “However one one condition.” Jeremy added as Francine rose an eyebrow. “Fearless leader your good but, everyone needs a second in command you feel me?” Jeremy asked. “I feel you but, answer me this as your test, what if a monster can’t be hurt by our power weapons?” Francine smirked. “Okay, what about physical.” Jeremy quickly countered as Francine laughed. “That's what I like to hear welcome aboard. “ Francine said clapping hands with Jeremy who nodded. “Glad to be aboard Francine now, lets go kick some Butcher behind!” Jeremy said as the rangers smirked before turning towards the viewing globe. "Alright than groovy Rangers, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted as all six put their hands behind their backs. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURUS! The Groovy Rangers flipped in as the wolf let out a howl. "Hold on guys, where are those shadow warriors?" Jeremy questioned in a worried tone. "Good question Jeremy stay on your toes guys.." Francine muttered looking around. "Can you believe this they couldn't even kill me properly, stupid numpties.." The hideously shredded figure said with a sword through his right eye. Suddenly a wave of energy zoomed by them striking Kaitlyn as she sparked. "KAITLYN!" Royce shouted racing over helping her up slowly. "You okay?" he questioned as Kaitlyn nodded. "Yeah, this isn't good.." Kaitlyn muttered. "Zeran, if you can hear us now, would be a REAL good time for one of your lightbulbs," Francine stated. A familiar presence entered the Groovy Rangers' heads. "Rangers," Zeran called. "Listen carefully, these are Shadow Warriors,' The wizard explained. "They're not only good foot soldiers they're master assassins who can attack from anywhere. Watch how they move and learn to anticipate how they attack." He explained. "Watch how they move.." Francine said as she heard the dash again. "Wait instead of using our eyes everyone close your eyes," Francine said. "Are you sure girl?" Royce said. "No, I think I get what our fearless leader is getting at! Do it guys!" Jeremy said as everyone nodded closing their eyes listening for the sound coming from the Shadow Warriors. At the Command Center Zeran closed his eyes and sighed. "I have to let them figure this out on their own." The Zendarian told himself. "They maybe my students but I can't just hold their hands for the whole of this fight. I have to trust them on this." Zeran muttered. Francine opened her eyes and nodded. "STRIKE TO THE LEFT!" Francine shouted as She slashed to the left of her with the Power Sword as each ranger let out a strike with their weapons revealing to them the Shadow Warriors as the flipped backward. "What the- How?!" The leader snarled. "Simple, finding you through sight wasn't getting us anywhere so I went with our next strongest sense, Hearing," Francine said with a grin. "Impressive Red Ranger..." The leader of the shadow warriors stated slowly getting up. Zeran was jumping for joy. "Hoo-hoooooooo," He shouted in elation. "I knew Francine could figure it out, I knew it!" He exclaimed. "Any other tricks Shadow Warriors?" Francine questioned. "Just one, Shadow Warriors, Fenirs! ATTACK!" The leader shouted as Francine smirked. "Thought so lets go Groovy Rangers!" Francine shouted as the two groups of fighters from both sides charged in. "POWER SWORD!" Francine called racing in at the Wolf creature. "Rangers, deal with the shadow warriors I got big and ugly!" Francine shouted as she collided blades with the wolf as sparks flew from the blades. "You got it, Fearless leader! let's go Shadow Freaks!" Royce said preparing the Power Lance. Suddenly the wolf creature backed up before swinging rapidly at Francine who was barely dodging. "WHOA! Could REALLY use a big bone or stick right about now!" Francine grumbled before hearing a voice in her ears. "Francine you just gave me a BRILLIANT Idea," Zeran said as Francine grumbled oh god what had she done. Suddenly, Zeran teleported in and smirked. "Leave this little distraction to me, Francine, Just get the others ready," Zeran explained as Francine took off to help her friends as the Wizard had his trademark devious grin. Zeran snapped his fingers before waggling what looked like a giant stick as the wolf turned around and quickly went down wagging his tail. "You want it boy, you want?!" Zeran asked as Roarshar was looking down like...what? look. "Hold on Guys HIYA!" Francine shouted slicing down on the few Shadow Warriors as Zeran was seen throwing the stick as Fenirs took off with a woof to catch it. "Where's Mr...Smith?" Royce trailed off as he looked over to see what Zeran was doing as Fenirs came back with a stick that had a fuse lit slowly starting to come around the dog's mouth before BOOM! the stick blew up causing Zeran to snicker as the Rangers to sweat drop as Royce shook his head. "More things change the more they stay the same with Mr. Smith." Royce muttered. Suddenly, Zeran snapped his finger and a cat appeared near Fenirs as it hissed before the wolf started barking causing the Rangers to sweatdrop as Royce extended the power lance and twirled it around revealing its chains. "Alright, boys time for you to find out why they call me Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier!" Royce declared as he launched the lance that wrapped around the shadow warriors as he smirked. "Time for a SPIN!" Royce shouted launching them as they went spinning around in motion that would make anyone sick before slamming against a nearby tree. "Alright Fearless leader, ready?!" Royce asked. "Yeah, while Zeran had it distracted let's put them together!" Francine shouted as the rangers looked at each other and nodded. POWER AXE! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGER POWER LANCE POWER MACE! "POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted jumping in the air before placing the sword ontop of the blaster before landing with it aimed right for the wolf. "Yo DOG BREATH!" Francine said as Zeran rolled over and snapped his fingers making the Cat disappear and it turn the wolf to turn towards the rangers to see the Blaster at the ready as it howled as Francine smirked it was time to end this creature once and for all. "Time to put Zerak's mutt down! FIRE!" Francine shouted as the Rangers pulled the trigger from it as it let loose the beam as the Dog looked on in shock before KABOOM! The blast exploded on the dog as the rangers turned around before the wolf creature slowly collapsed in an explosion as Francine smirked. "That all you got Butcher?! COME ON! I thought you were this big bad!" Royce taunted as the Rangers laughed. Up in Space Roarshar growled before activating his communication. "Groarke its Roarshar have the Tenga's activate the growth Mechanism." He ordered. "I would love to Roarshar but it is still recovering from the last shot." Groarke stated as Roarshar growled but nodded. "Very well.." He said in anger lowering the communication. Suddenly, Roarshar heard as the dark figured looked around. Zeran laughed jovially as he looked at the shadowy figure in front of him, his cane held in one hand and his other hand pointing at the man in front of him. "You? You're behind this?" he said still laughing and shaking his head. The shadowy figure turned to look at the old man, his face completely unreadable as an inky blackness danced across his face in various different shapes. "Zeran..." it growled at him. "So...my brother has mentioned me, at least in passing." He said with a devious grin. "Good to know, so you can pass a message for me then. Our conversation here? It's a..." he pointed up, Roarshar looking up as he did wondering what the old fool was on about. "DIVERSION! SURPRISE!" Zeran said, cackling with glee as a torrent of salt water fell from the sky and drenched the shadow assassin where he stood. Coughing and sputtering the assassin stumbled back before shaking his arms and growling deep in his throat. "I'll...murder you!" Roarshar yelled as he lunged forward. "Ah ah...none of that now." he said waving his finger back and forth for a moment before turning his finger towards the lunging shadow creature in front of him. Roarshar had begun to glow, stopping in mid air for a brief moment before shrinking very quickly into a kitten version of himself. Roarshar could not believe what had just happened, and as he was lowered into what appeared to be a golden cage he hissed and slammed against the bars trying to get out. 'I swear to you Wizard...when I'm set free...I will personally murder everyone you care about one by one...before gutting you like a trout and leaving your corpse hanging for your precious rangers to see.' he thought to himself while he snarled and hissed at Zeran once more. Zeran simply chuckled and picked up the cage, placing it on a shelf for his brother Zerak to see before turning and walking away. "Now be a good kitty for me...and stay put. I have business to attend to." Zeran said before cackling once more, his laughter could be heard further and further down the hall as the old wizard walked away, secretly planning his next move to stop his brother's plans dead in their tracks. Suddenly, With Zeran's image gone Zerak suddenly teleported back in. "Ah it feels good to get that out of the way now than ROARSHAR!" Zerark bellowed but there was no response. "Strange...its not like Roarshar to not-When by all thats unholy did a Cat get here?!" Zerak questioned and blinked walking up to the Cat in the cage. He looked over it a few more times before it dawned on the dark wizard. "Roarshar?" He questioned backing up shaking his head. "There is no way...well, only one way to find out.." Zerak said pulling out his staff. "SHADA HEVY RESTOROUS!" Zerak shouted aiming the staff at the Cat and Cage as suddenly two blades appeared and sliced through the cage as Roarshar got restored to normal. "THAT...BLASTED...WIZARD!!! I WILL ROAST HIS CARCUS THE NEXT TIME WE MEET!!!" Roarshar snarled in anger. However, all fun and games were about to come to an end for Zeran The Merciful as after he embarsed Roarshar, he had to race home after seeing the rangers off as he quickly stumbled into his home after teleporting and got to the bathroom taking out one of his Thermostat and placed it in his mouth. "Oh by all thats holy please do NOT tell me I forgot what I think I forgot..." Zeran grumbled to himself waiting for the results. After a few moments, Zeran felt he left it in long enough and pulled it out seeing, 105. "OH BY ALL THATS HOLY I FORGOT TO GO TO MYSTICA!" He groaned before letting out a sneeze that let lose a wave of fire from his nose. "Crap..." He groaned draging himself to bed. Back with the Groovy Rangers they were talking with each other bumping into some strange individuals who pushed passed them. "WATCH IT WILL YA!" The big one snapped as Francine growled. "Look where your going than!" She shouted back as they took off as the other group looked behind with a smirk. "Hey Raymar, did you see those buckles?" Zeeke questioned. "Oh yeah I did, seems we found the old mans new set of power brats.." Raymar growled. "Raaaymaaar can we destroy them so I can suck their blood.." The Yellow one, Sabrina whined as Raymar chuckled. "Not quite yet, I have a MUCH MORE devious in mind." Zeeke grinned. "There was a reason I made you second in Command Zeeke, whats your plan?" Raymar asked. "Well..." Zeek said with a smirk. To Be Contiued... Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards Category:HollowOmega